


Screw You Logan

by kaidenkaitoking



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AUGH, Angst, Crying, Help, Multi, Swear Words, Violence, Wounds, violent logan, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaidenkaitoking/pseuds/kaidenkaitoking
Summary: Just something angst I wrote. It's not finished. I'll keep working on it at some point.





	Screw You Logan

“Maybe if you didn’t exist, he would be happier!”

Did…..Did he actually just say that to me?

My heart shattered in that moment, and I shuddered under Logan’s gaze. He….He just said that to me. 

Slowly, I just backed away. I didn’t want this. I didn’t ask to be created. Logan scoffed as I backed up, stalking off to his room or wherever he was going. Tears began to flow down my face quickly, my hands crawling up my body to hold and grip at my shirt above my heart, and I fell to my knees in the middle of the kitchen, sobbing. 

My hands gripped at my hair, and I screamed. “SCREW YOU LOGAN!”

I felt his presence stop from upstairs. He turned, stomping down again, probably to yell at me. 

He entered the kitchen and stopped in front of me, bending down and holding the collar of my shirt, pulling me up. He slammed me against the wall, ignoring the pathetic whimper that left my mouth. “You ever say that again, and I will kick your sorry little ass into the void that you came from. You already know that you bring Thomas anger and sadness. So…maybe I should subtract you from the equation,” he spat at me, drawing his fist back and still holding me against the wall to the kitchen. I flinched as his fist hit the wall because I moved my head. He drew his hand back, and I moved again, wincing again when he hit the wall. 

“LOGAN!” Patton. Thank god. 

Unfortunately, Patton yelled just as Logan managed to land a hit on my face, knocking me on my right cheekbone and smashing his knuckles into my cheek and eye. I cried out as he dropped me to the ground, jumping a hand up to hold where he’d hit me. Patton stomped over, throwing Logan off me as he went to jump me again. Patton held Logan away from me as he yelled for me to get away. I scurried to get up, scattering up the stairs and banging on Roman’s door as Logan and Patton screamed at each other. 

Roman’s door opened, and as he laid eyes on me, he dragged me through the threshold, throwing me on the bed as he wandered into the bathroom attached to his room. “Logan, I suppose?” 

My mouth refused to open to respond to him, and instead, my body curled in on itself, and I shuddered, shedding my coat and shirt, allowing him access to the wounds on my back from the wall, and of course the wound on my face. 

He returned to the edge of the bed a few moments later, telling me to hold a gauze bandage to my eye, claiming it was bleeding. I listened, bringing the small cloth to my face and holding it there. He sat behind me on the bed, hissing as he looked at me. 

There was a stinging in my shoulders, and there were probably fresh wounds there. Roman hummed a happy tune from behind me. I recognized the tune; it was to a song Thomas and Dodie had sung some time back. 

Roman pressed a wet rag to the open wound on my right shoulder blade, and I screamed, arching my back. He shushed me, pressing a palm to the small of my back and stroking his thumb across the small area he could reach. I squirmed as he pressed the cloth to my back again, whimpering and tearing up again. 

I was mostly still and quiet as he tried to clean up my wounds, only hissing when he pressed particularly too hard somewhere or hit a new spot.  
Once my wounds were clean, he rubbed antiseptic on them with another cloth and the wrapped them up. When he done, I had bandages wrapped around my entire torso, and a gauze bandage medical taped to my eye. 

“Why does he hate me, Ro?” 

“You are the only person that makes him second guess himself, darling. It is a stupid reason for him to torment you. I’m not surprised anymore when you come to me. We will have Thomas talk to him, yes?” he asked me, coming around to sit in front of me and giving me a big bright smile. 

Instead of answering, I just plopped back on his queen sized bed, snuggling into the comfortable sheets on my right shoulder, yawning. Roman shot me a smaller smile, bringing his comforter up and covering my small frame with it. “You should get some rest. I know the confrontation tires you out,” he stated, beginning to walk to the door. “I’m going to go see what’s going on downstairs, see if it’s any better.” As he stepped to the door, I whined loudly at him. 

Roman turned around to stare at me, a loving look in his eye. “Stay?” I requested, opening up the blanket weakly for him to join me in it, completely forgetting that I was shirtless, something I would usually be self-conscious over. Roman only smiled wider, returning to the bed and lying down in front of me so that we were facing each other.

“This can’t continue, Virge.” A whimper left my mouth, for I knew what would happen if I tried to go against Logan. I knew all too well. Instead, Roman let the topic drop, and requested I roll onto my other side. Confused, I obeyed, and physically jumped when his arms snaked their way around my waist. He pressed his face into the crook of my neck, inhaling and then exhaling. All of my muscles were tensed from the touch. It was so unusual.

No one, especially Roman, had ever touched me that way.

“Just rest now, beautiful,” he murmured to me, burying his nose further into my neck and breathing out through my nose. It took every ounce of self-control in my body not to shiver at the breath. 

He nudged at my neck slightly as he shifted to get comfortable, before falling asleep, his soft breathing hot and heavy against my neck. I shivered uncontrollably. Maybe…Maybe I could let myself enjoy this. Just once. Maybe just once.

\--

My eyes flashed open to the sound of gentle talking. My lids fluttered tiredly as I rolled over to capture more blanket before sitting up. My shirt and hoodie were still gone, and I reached for the large jacket lying on the end of the bed. Sliding it over my head and wrapping my arms around my aching waist, I rose from Roman’s bead and listened for where the talking was coming from.

It was outside the door, and I recognized the two voices as Roman’s and Thomas’. They were rather close to the door, perhaps just outside the door. “Ro-Roman?” I stuttered out, beginning to slide the knob to open the door.

Instead, the door flew open to reveal Roman with a dark red hand mark splayed across his right cheek. Thomas was beside him, adding the final touches as he was dressing a wound on Roman’s shoulder. His chest was bear, Roman’s, and Thomas had his university sweater on. “Wh-What happened?”

“Logan, my chemically imbalanced romance,” Roman told me, voice coming out smoothly as if he weren’t bleeding from his shoulder and burning on his cheek. “Thomas, we need to talk to him. Now.”

Thomas’ whole demeanor dropped like that, and I reached for the prince’s right hand, taking it in my small palms. “FAMILY MEETING!” Patton screeched, exiting his room at that moment. I jumped physically, Roman giving my hand a squeeze when he noticed. Then I was shaking, and I couldn’t stop.

Logan exited his room, giving Roman, Thomas, Patton, and I a glare. 

The tension in the room was so thick you could practically slice through it with a chainsaw. 

Logan raised an eyebrow upon seeing my hand wound with the prince’s, and I snarled at him, receiving a sympathetic look from Patton in return, and another hand squeeze from Roman. “Downstairs,” Thomas announced. Another glare was sent towards the Prince and I. 

Soon, the five of us were spread out in Thomas’ living room, myself perched next to Roman, Patton on my other side, and Thomas and Logan across from us. “Logan,” Patton started, because if anyone could handle this calmly, it was him. “I’ve noticed you attempting to hurt Virgil for a while, and you’ve succeeded on multiple occasions. This cannot continue. You and Virgil have gotten along before. What changed?”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is not finished by any means, but please let me know if you guys liked it so I can continue.


End file.
